


M22的小船們3

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Meitantei Conan Movie 22: Zero no Shikkounin | Zero the Enforcer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →M22劇情洩漏，小心點開→沒頭沒腦cross其他作品的怪衍生（有一點點接續這篇）→我其實只看過一本阿嘉莎的書
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & England (Hetalia), Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Kudos: 2





	M22的小船們3

「歡迎光臨」這句話，看到人再說就會來不及，在咖啡廳工作的安室透深諳此理，只是在餘光中看見了人影便朗聲開口，定神一看在吧台就座的傢伙，卻露出了對自身親切感到後悔的神情。

對於巧遇本田身邊的部屬也同樣驚訝，亞瑟‧柯克蘭看著這明顯想要和自己撇清關係的人，反倒惡質地開口搭訕：「怎麼？這是警官先生下班後的趣味？」

「我不懂你的意思。」將手中擦拭的玻璃杯放入烘碗機中，安室瞇眼，看了看正巧沒有其他客人的空間，壓低了嗓子：「……你是特地來找麻煩的客人？」

「這可真是天大的冤枉。」學著阿爾弗雷德的樣子聳了聳肩，亞瑟可惜於這記憶中最能惹怒人的姿態卻不讓眼前的傢伙動搖一分。

他誇張嘆氣，指了指門外的招牌替自己澄清：「我還以為能在這看見阿嘉莎和白羅……」

「──結果卻找到了海斯汀，多麼碰巧的誤解。」拿出菸盒才發現這間餐廳全面禁菸，亞瑟沒多說什麼，只是露出惡質的笑意，袒露刻意的無辜：「即將轉入夜晚前的最後日光，比起戒心、和下午茶更為相配不是嗎？」

早從上司處耳聞這些英國人迂迴的作派，安室根本不願想像在高峰會上的日本代表是如何每分每秒應付這種難纏，他只是以服務業不該有的冷淡加以回應：「紅茶沒有了。」

「那就咖啡？」眼神明顯望向台前的虹吸式器材和一旁的磨豆機，亞瑟挑眉等待這人還要拿什麼堵住自己的嘴。

「……稍待。」

那才不是給你的。安室冷笑，轉身從後方的抽屜拿出三合一即溶咖啡，當著英國人的面前毫不猶豫地撕開倒入杯中。

「等、等等。」雖然對自己被世界唾棄的味覺還處於抗辯階段，但始終肯定在茶點方面鑑賞力的亞瑟，對此情景還是忍不住瞪大了眼：「你們咖啡廳光明正大賣人餿水？」

「不是賣你。」終於換成安室透露出帶有勝利意義的爽朗微笑，他將馬克杯放在亞瑟桌前，順手遞上盛有濕紙巾的小碟：「我請客，不必謝。」

用下午茶的品質挑釁英國人，這顯然不是明智之舉。兩人之間劍拔弩張的氣氛，在預料中本該由亞瑟的回嘴打破，更使得此時插入的推門聲顯得突兀。

「下午好，安室先──呃？」柯南邊踏入室內邊放下書包，抬頭時才感覺到了不對勁：「發生什麼事……？需要我先回去嗎？」

「不必，只是我英文不好，對外國客人有點棘手呢。」眨眨眼睛，安室臉上的笑容未變，卻多上了幾分真心：「坐下吧。蘭小姐跟我說了，你今天在這裡吃晚餐。」

乖順地爬上自己的慣用座位，柯南疑惑地看了眼一旁不認識的金髮外國人，同時竄進鼻腔的香味讓他有些興奮地抬高音量；「有新豆子的味道！」

「對，老闆昨天才進了新貨，明天開賣。」從冰箱中拿出等等要料理的各種食材，安室狹促地對著柯南眨眼：「已經很晚了，小孩子不能喝太多……只給你試一點喔。」

「謝謝安室先生！」

沒有在乎自己被本就冷淡的服務生完全忽略，亞瑟看著兩人親密互動而漸漸瞪大的眼睛，因為笑容而慢慢瞇了起來。本來只是想隨便逗弄兩下的有趣傢伙，竟意外地讓他明白了始終對此人在意不已的原因。

真是個有趣的共通點。單手支著下顎，同時端起杯子，這令人興奮的發現，讓亞瑟感覺自己連這噁心的速溶咖啡，都能一口飲盡。

**Author's Note:**

> （2018.06.30）  
> 完全不知道自己在寫什麼  
> 只是妄想亞瑟在會議期間路上晃晃看到「白羅」  
> 應該會想進去坐坐吧（阿嘉莎可是英國作家）  
> 結果一進去卻看見本田的手下  
> 就覺得這畫面滿爆笑的
> 
> 兩人的共通點就是……都是、ㄌㄊㄆ，這樣（被發現了呢安室透）
> 
> 感覺已經完全忘記要怎麼運用文字了  
> 如果這篇不有趣真的不好意思，隨便看看就好


End file.
